


when christmas comes to town

by muddyrockxo



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cute, Dancing, Fluffy Ending, Love, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddyrockxo/pseuds/muddyrockxo
Summary: Craig and Jonathan share a romantic moment in the early hours of Christmas Day.Set in "this little girl" times- an edited version will most likely be put into the book when we eventually get to the Christmas chapter.References, but not entirely based off, the song "When Christmas Comes To Town" from the Polar Express- one of my favourite Christmas movies and songs of all time.
Relationships: Craig Revel Horwood/Undisclosed





	when christmas comes to town

Craig hung the last stocking on the fireplace, sighing a sigh of relief. Finally, at almost 2 in the morning, he had finished being Santa- hanging up all the stockings and laying out the piles of presents under the tree, ready for the morning. There had been so many stockings to fill- one each for everyone who lived at the house (so Jonathan, Jess, Shirley, Darcey and Bruno) and one each for every single member of the Myring family that was staying over, which amounted to about twenty stockings in total. It had been hard work, but he had finally done it. 

Exhausted, he slumped back onto the sofa, taking a few minutes to sit down before he headed on up to bed. After a cosy evening of watching movies and eating snacks, the family had gone up to bed at around 11pm, so that they wouldn't be awake when "Santa" came. They had all tried to keep the magic of Christmas alive for the younger members of the Myring family, and even Jess had hung up her stocking and left out a mince pie for Santa and a carrot for the reindeer, though she had privately told Jonathan earlier that day that she didn't actually believe in Santa, she just wanted to play along and keep up her little tradition.

For once, Craig was excited for Christmas. Over the past ten years, he had hated Christmas as it always reminded him of Sophie, however this year he couldn't wait to celebrate with his extended family and most importantly, with his daughter. He was so excited to share Christmas day with his own child, his first Christmas day as a father. Jess was so thrilled at the idea of Christmas as well, and he wanted to make it the best Christmas she had ever had. He vowed, as he sat there and relaxed before heading upstairs, that he wouldn't cry tomorrow (or today as it was 2am), that he wouldn't let tears and sadness over Sophie hang like a dark cloud over the family. 

"Craigy?" 

Jonathan had appeared at his side, dressed in his reindeer onesie that even had antlers and little hooves, yawning slightly. 

"Hey, Jonno," Craig smiled, sleepily. "I've just finished being Santa for the night." 

"Looks perfect!" Jonathan smiled round at everything that Craig had done. "You've done a really good job," he praised him. 

"Is everyone asleep?" Craig questioned, as Jonathan sat down on the arm of the armchair, slipping an arm round him as they watched the fire in the fireplace die out. 

"Yep. Well, Edie and Jess were still chatting just now, but I told them to go to sleep otherwise Santa wouldn't visit them," Jonathan chuckled. 

Craig smiled at that. Jess had been getting on so well tonight with all of Jonathan's nieces and nephews, particularly Harriot's seven year old daughter Edie. Both he and Jonathan agreed that it was the best thing in the world to see their little girl so happy and bubbly, having the best time ever. 

"Bless them. I remember being so excited on Christmas Eve as a child. I used to sneak into Sue's room and we used to stay awake and listen for Santa coming, and Mum always used to have to come in and tell us off," laughed Craig, reminiscing about his childhood. 

"Oh, Harriot and I were very much the same," Jonathan chuckled as he remembered how he and his older sister used to do pretty much the same thing. "I think most kids are like that- Christmas is so magical for them." 

"Jonno..?" Craig began, resting his head on his partner's shoulder comfortably. 

"Hmmmm?" 

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm so excited for Christmas this year. Of course today will never be what it once was for me, but spending Christmas with our family and friends and our daughter means the world to me. And definitely makes today easier to get through." 

"Awwww, Craigy," Jonathan sighed, pulling his boyfriend into a big hug, in awe of how strong he was. "I'm so proud of you, you know that? You're amazing."

"I've spent too many Christmases laid in bed, crying whilst watching love actually, thinking about the past when Sophie and I were happy together," continued Craig, thinking back on all the times when he hadn't surfaced from his room the entire day, except to go to the bathroom. Even last year, he had stayed in his room, listening to everyone celebrating downstairs and wishing that the day would just end. "I want to enjoy this one as much as I can. Especially now we have Jess. And I want Jess to have the best day ever with us." 

"She will," Jonathan promised him, going him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "She will now she's got us. I promise." 

Unpausing the TV, which was on the credits of the Polar Express, Jonathan pressed the button on the remote control to skip backwards until he got to a certain scene in the movie. Taking hold of Craig's hand, he pulled him gently into a Ballroom hold and began to dance with him, round and round the room, pressing play on the movie. The sound of the song When Christmas Comes To Town played out of the TV, not loud enough that it would wake the household but loud enough that they could hear it. 

I'm wishing on a star,  
And trying to believe.  
That even though it's far,  
He'll find me Christmas Eve.  
I guess that Santa's busy,  
Because he's never come around.  
I think of him, when Christmas comes to Town. 

The best time of the year,  
When everyone comes home.  
With all this Christmas cheer,  
It's hard to be alone.  
Putting up the Christmas tree  
With friends that come around.  
It's so much fun when Christmas comes to Town. 

Presents for the children,  
wrapped in red and green.  
All the things I've heard about,  
But never really seen.  
No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas eve,  
Hoping Santa's on his way. 

Presents for the children,  
wrapped in red and green.  
All the things I've heard about,  
But never really seen.  
No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas eve,  
Hoping Santa's on his way. 

When Santa's sleigh bells ring,  
I listen all around.  
The herald Angels sing,  
I never hear a sound.  
And all the dreams of children,  
Once lost will all be found.  
That's all I want when Christmas comes to Town. 

Craig and Jonathan spun round together once more before ending their dance in a beautiful ballroom hold, Craig's leg high in the air as he leaned backwards. 

That's all I want when Christmas comes to Town. 

"Merry Christmas, Craigy," Jonathan whispered into his boyfriend's ear. 

"Merry Christmas, my Jonno," Craig whispered back, and the two of them leaned in closer and kissed underneath the tree.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the Christmas one shot I've been teasing! I really hope you liked it! I've had a wonderful Christmas, I spent it with my family at home and then watched strictly and Michael McIntyre by myself which I absolutely LOVED. I hope you all had an amazing time too! What did you do?? 
> 
> I'm going to make this into a one Shots book about Craig and Jonathan, so if you have any requests, then feel free to comment them or message me them privately. I'll take them all. Just not smut please, because personally I don't like writing smut. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Love you all lots and happy holidays!! 🎄❤xxx


End file.
